legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 69
(Optimus gives chase to our 3 heroines who are running fast. But running away from an Autobot is not easy given Optimus' size. And anything that gets in his way he smashes it) Lizbeth: Are we seriously trying to out run an Autobot!? Angewomon: Just keep moving! Maka: Come on, Lizbeth! Move those tiny legs! Lizbeth: If swear if I was not super human I'd be in deep trouble right now!! (Optimus gets closer to them and raises his blade to swing at them) Maka: RIGHT!! (The trio jumps to the right avoided Optimus' blade. He turns to them) Angewomon: (Grabs Maka and Lizbeth) Hang on! (Angewomon, holding on to Lizbeth and Maka, begins to take flight in order to escape Optimus. Optimus withdraws his blade and pulls out his blaster and starts shooting) Lizbeth: Watch out! He's shooting at us! Angewomon: Don't worry! I should be able- (Gets shot in the back) AAAHHH!! (All 3 of them start going down and they crash) Maka: (Groaning) That hurt... Lizbeth: You're telling me... Maka: Angewomon, are you all right? (Angewomon remains motionless) Lizbeth: Angewomon! Maka: Its okay. She's still alive. (Optimus arrives where they are) Lizbeth: Not sure for how long! Maka: (Gets her scythe) All right, Prime! You want a fight!? You got it! Lizbeth: I've got your back! (The two friends stand together ready to fight the Autobot. Optimus points his blaster at the two humans getting ready to shoot. When suddenly Optimus is shot in the back) Optimus Prime: GRRAAHH!! (Turns around) (Arriving is Sideways who is shooting at Optimus. When he gets close enough he grabs Optimus and judo throws him away from the 3) Sideways: (Transforms to vehicle mode) Get on!! (Maka grabs Angewomon and the 3 get on Sideways who drives off. Optimus gets back up and sees them driving off. He watches them leave. He decides not to go after them and leaves) (Later, our 3 heroines are Sideways are now resting from their escape believing that they had gotten far enough away from Optimus. Sideways is contacting the Autobot base for a bridge) Sideways: We'll have a bridge in a moment. Lizbeth: That's good. Maka: Thanks for the help, Sideways. Lizbeth: You really did save us. Sideways: I'm glad I was able to help. (Lizbeth and Maka turn their attention to Angewomon who is standing there looking off in the distance. They walks up to her) Maka: Hey, Angewomon? You all right? Lizbeth: I don't know why Optimus attacked us, but we'll figure it out. Angewomon:............ Lizbeth: Angewomon? Angewomon:....... (Flash back) Optimus Prime: For a long time I have fought in countless battles. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But in many cases, I have let many of my enemies live because of my belief that all life is sacred. What have we gained from our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. Villains cannot be reasoned with. They cannot be "Reformed". That as long as they live evil shall continue to spread. (Flash back ends) Angewomon:..... We must tell the others what happened. Lizbeth and Maka:.... (A space bridge arrives) Sideways: It's here. Lizbeth: Let's go. (Sideways, Lizbeth and Maka enter. Angewomon takes one last look behind her knowing Optimus is out there and that he is going to cause great harm if he is not stopped. She enters the bridge) (Meanwhile) Optimus Prime:...... For so long I had fought and defended Cybertron in the war with the Decepticons. I fought and protected the planet Earth when the Decepticons came for it. But my acts of mercy is what caused me to fail in defending Cybertron. And despite the fact I defend them and the world they call home, I was betrayed by the humans of Earth. They, along with the Invaders, had killed me. But from my death... I was re-born. And now I see things clearly. I will no longer simply defend Cybertron. I will seek out and destroy all those who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given. Heroes and villains alike will fall before me. I here-by discard the name Optimus. The name of a soft-hearted and blind fool. ???: I.... am Nemesis Prime. Nemesis Prime: And all will fear the transformed leader... of the Autobots. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures